osomatsukunfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 46: BANANA
is the forty-six episode (twenty-first in second season) of Osomatsu-san. Characters *The Sextuplets (as girls in BANANA except Ichimatsu) *Totoko *Dekapan (as girl) *Dayon (as girl) *Iyami (as girl) *Chibita (as girl) *Hatabō (as girl) *Matsuyo *Matsuzō Refer to "Trivia" section for more details on the characters' appearance in "BANANA". Plot The Late Night Himatsuya The Sextuplets at the Chinese Cafeteria Himatsuya drink heavily and play around with tapping their heads and saying "ding dong" over and over again. This occurs until a gangster in a dragon jacket orders them to stop, leaving the six to settle down in silence. BANANA The segments starts with a character called Tottimi, wandering in Shibuya, Tokyo and lamenting her lack of money. A truck with "BANANA" advertisement suddenly appears, playing music, and attracts Tottimi's sight.That night, Tottimi is interviewed by shop-master Ichimatsu of the cabaret club "Kitty Shack"(a type of themed hostess service). Ichimatsu asks Tottimi to perform numerous tricks which implies sadomasochism (as "there are many types of people"), but Tottimi cannot do them and at the end collapses on the ground. As Ichimatsu tries to feed fast food and mustard to her, Tottimi realizes what she really wants to do. Back in Shibuya, two more girls, waiting to cross the road with a lot of people, lament on their lack of money. The BANANA truck pulls up in front of them, this time opening itself. It's revealed that Tottimi has become a dancer to help out with the advertisement. The two lamenting girls quickly become astonished. As the BANANA song plays (with Tottimi providing the vocals now), the truck visits more places in Tokyo and attracts some more girls: *A double-pigtailed girl holding ice-cream *A green clothed OL *A blue clothed Japanese waitress with sunglasses *A short maid cafe waitress *A mustached, purple clothed OL with bucked teeth *A fat and old mustached woman wearing big cyan striped dress *A mustached, brown clothed woman with enormous mouth *A short, green clothed girl with a Japan flag on her head They all join Tottimi in the dance - it's revealed that shop-master Ichimatsu has also joined in. The group continues to gain popularity and at the end they start a very lucrative tour. Tottimi rejoices at her ability to "turn the tables" at the end. NEET Correctional Facility It's another peaceful day at the Matsuno home, but an unexpected employee from the NEET Correctional Facility tries to convince Matsuyo and Matsuzō to send one of their six children to the facility for free. Matsuyo takes it upon herself to select which of her sons is the worst and therefore the best to send to the facility. However, each of her sons tick her off with their usual behaviors, so she calls Choromatsu to help her decide. Choromatsu is at first nervous, thinking he's going to be sent to the correctional facility. Once relieved by Matsuyo, they sit down and Matsuyo brings out the silhouettes of the other five brothers. Choromatsu instantly points to Osomatsu's silhouette, to his mother's surprise, who thought he would choose Karamatsu. The third brother reasons that while Karamatsu is annoying, he hasn't done anything wrong. Choromatsu asks who Matsuyo would send, and she chooses either Ichimatsu or Todomatsu, believing they don't love her enough. When asked about sending Jyushimatsu, both of them shoot down the idea of someone else taking care of him simply because he's too wild. At making the final decision however, Matsuyo completely breaks down because she actually can't send any of her children away . Matsuyo isn't able to make a decision, much to the relief of the sextuplets, but Matsuzō comes home from work and decides that the brothers needed tough love, therefore three of them would be sent to the correctional facility the next day. Horrified, the brothers try bribing him into letting them stay with various things, which evolves into showing how much they appreciate him. Suddenly, Matsuyo starts laughing and asks what she's going to do with her boys, before she tackles them in a hug and refuses to get off of them. Trivia The Late Night Himatsuya *In one shot of the segment, there is a can with the words "Pepper Keibu" on it, a reference to the 70s Pink Lady song of the same name. BANANA *The segment parodies VANILLA, a Japanese adult job recruitment advertising campaign. *Ichimatsu and Totoko are the only characters to appear in the segment as-is. *Nyaa appears in an advertisement but does not personally show up. Silhouettes of Dekapan and Dayon also appear on one of the advertisement boards. *The main character is called Tot''ti''-mi instead of To''do''-mi becase the latter name was used for a character appeared four episodes ago. The two characters look similar after make-up is applied, as would the unnamed secretary role played by Todomatsu in season 1. *Osomi and Jyushimi are named so as to distinguish them from their Girlymatsu counterparts as well. After applying make-up, Jyushimi resembles a light-skinned Jyushiko but without the yellow contacts. *The dancing girl versions of the other characters do not have names given within the skit or credits, but may also be assumed to have their names end in "mi". *Iyami, Dekapan and Dayon retain their mustaches despite playing the roles of women in this segment. NEET Correctional Facility *At one point, Choromatsu addresses his mother by name instead of using the proper address ("Mother"). *Matsuzo converses with Karamatsu using Kara-style English. Gallery Coming soon... Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Article stubs Category:Osomatsu-san Episodes